


Sketchbook 11

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Daddy Kink, Digital Art, Explicit Language, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 11th installment of little doodles and other nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> older sketch that I felt needed a clean and color.


	3. Discarded Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discarded cover for a project I'm working on. It's not horribly drawn but the tone isn't right for the frontspiece so it's back to the drawing board.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Young Snape, only users lose drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find a nice, simplified, expressive design for Snape to use with this thing I'm working on. I want to spend more time with background elements and staging and the characters are usually a little too busy in my work. He's a bit too cartoony here and looks like a refugee from some 80's Saturday Morning Don't Do Drugs, Kids, PSA cartoon. Needs to be a bit less of that for the sexy bits to work.


	5. Daddy (pg 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus ruminates on kinks, sexual and non. A view from the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I'm enjoying the tablet, I need to visit an old friend for this (what ought to be a) quick little thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just messing about.


	7. Boxed Lunch




	8. Daddy (pg 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus muses on kinks, both sexual and non.


	9. Daddy (pg 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, after posting this chapter my art host goes down. 8/28 6:05EST


	10. Daddy (pg 4)




	11. Dimples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redraw of an older doodle. I wanted to go through the motions of drawing but haven't the inspiration to work on anything new. Plus, chubby Severus so...


	12. Peeved




	13. Daddy (pg 5)




	14. Heeya!




	15. Seeing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief respite during the height of the second war.


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Get a (Bloody) Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they don't really Trick or Treat in the UK, it's a joke.


	18. Troo Luv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says true romance always involves candles and soft music?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewww.


	19. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Must be a hell of a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being behind on responding to comments. I shall catch up asap!


	20. Daddy (pg 6)




	21. Daddy (pg 7)




	22. Daddy (pg 8)




	23. Daddy (pg 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how sketchy this one is. I can't seem to find the groove to get the art where I want it right now.


	24. Just Screwing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating the end of my week and a half long illness with some porn.


	25. Rainy Afternoon




	26. Daddy (pg 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Snape plays pervy head-games with himself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sausage or rump roast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been watching too many cooking shows.


	28. Chapter 28

 


	29. Waited for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/169668.html


	30. Communing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you know, had to get the guy laid on his birthday, at least.


	31. Happy Birthday, Old Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He even decorated for the occasion.


	32. Feel You Laugh...




	33. Happy Erection Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read too much into the size difference here, I did this in ten minutes. Mistakes were made.


	34. Oh Hello There!




	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I'm doing my holiday shopping early.


	36. Fooked




	37. WIP: Yule Ball




	38. WIP (2) Yule Ball




	39. "I Know a Place..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balls make some people horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a scribble that's not going anywhere.


	40. "Leave them on..."




	41. Kinky Boots




	42. Noggin




	43. Grope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished an overdue fest piece so I treated myself to drawing some porn.


	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize...


	46. Licked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just sharing his candy...


	47. What's this?

When he was a boy, Christmas had been a fairly meager affair. There were gifts to open on Christmas morning, but generally, they consisted of things that he needed rather than things he had wanted. A new pair of shoes or trousers and perhaps a book or a small toy if the money his mother had squirreled away for the occasion had remained untouched by his father.

He had never seen so many packages stacked under a Christmas tree before. Many of them had the names of Black's various friends and relations but far and away, most of the brightly wrapped parcels were addressed to him.

He was gobsmacked. After all, when pressed by Sirius about what he wanted for Christmas the only thing he would admit to needing was a new pair of dragon skin gloves.

What could possibly be in all these others...


	48. Chapter 48




	49. You're a Very Sick Boy, Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more pervy...


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a thing for men in heels, apparently. I apologize for being so behind on replying to comments, the past two weeks have been hectic.


End file.
